In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a solar energy collector and a solar power system which utilizes an array of solar cells to generate electric energy from a light source.
The use of solar panels to generate electricity is the subject of much research, development and public investment seeking to create efficient, cost effective “green energy”. Multiple systems have been proposed or built which utilize arrays of flat, solar cell panels oriented with respect to the sun including systems such as exemplified by various patents and patent applications:
U.S. Pat. No./Issue Date/Publication No.TitlePublication Date3,058,394Reflector for Solar HeatersOct. 16, 19623,125,091Inflatable Solar Energy CollectorMar. 17, 19643,203,306Optical Ray ConcentratorAug. 31, 19653,985,118Solar FurnaceOct. 12, 19764,011,857Solar Energy Converter and Elongated Fresnel LensMar. 15, 1977Element4,022,186Compound Lens Solar Energy SystemMay 10, 19774,069,812Solar Concentrator and Energy CollectionJan. 24, 1978System4,089,323Solar Tracking DeviceMay 16, 19784,111,184Sun Tracking Solar Energy CollectorSep. 5, 19784,116,223Solar Energy UnitSep. 26, 19784,194,949Solar Distillation ApparatusMar. 25, 19804,204,881Solar Power SystemMay 27, 19804,211,211Solar Energy Collector and TransferJul. 8, 1980Apparatus4,230,094Solar ConcentratorOct. 28, 19804,238,246Solar Energy System with CompositeDec. 9, 1980Concentrating Lenses4,270,981Solar Distillation ApparatusJun. 2, 19814,289,118Solar Energy System with Pivoting Lens andSep. 15, 1981Collector and Conduit System Therefor4,297,000Solar Lighting SystemOct. 27, 19814,299,201Solar Energy Focusing MeansNov. 10, 19814,323,052Solar Energy SystemApr. 6, 19824,337,759Radiant Energy Concentration by OpticalJul. 6, 1982Total Internal Reflection4,344,417Solar Energy CollectorAug. 17, 19824,347,834Variable Entropy Solar Energy HarvesterSep. 7, 19824,352,350Means for Tracking The SunOct. 5, 19824,385,430Method of Forming an Energy ConcentratorMay 31, 19834,456,783Multielement Optical PanelJun. 26, 19844,545,366Bi-Focused Solar Energy ConcentratorOct. 8, 19854,848,319Refracting Solar Energy Concentrator andJul. 18, 1989Thin Flexible Fresnel Lens5,578,139Stowable and Deployable Solar EnergyNov. 26, 1996Concentrator with Fresnel Lenses7,875,793Solar Cell AssemblyJan. 25, 20112008/0053524 A1Solar Cell Panel Integrated with a ConformingMar. 6, 2008Array of Miniature Lenses2010/0051016 A1Modular Fresnel Solar Energy CollectionMar. 4, 2010System2010/0116317 A1Inter-Facing Solar PanelsMay 13, 2010
Prior art proposals involve a variety of solar cell materials, various constructions of solar panels, different arrays of the solar cell panels, various types of lenses and designs to concentrate a solar light source, including the use of Fresnel lenses, light guide assemblies and the like. Despite the abundance of prior art and the various mechanisms and approaches suggested to enhance the ability to convert solar energy into heat or electrical energy in an efficient and cost effective manner and in a manner which can be scaled upward and implemented for the generation of significant amounts of power or which can be adapted to lesser power needs, there remains a need for an inexpensive, yet efficient solar cell assembly for energy generation including generation of electric energy.